El hacha es una amiga
by Maily XXI
Summary: Dio unos pasos más y una punzada en el brazo izquierdo le advirtió que no estaba lejos del ataque cardiaco ""¡Mátalo! ¡MÁTALO, BUSCA EL HACHA ROMPE LA PUERTA Y HAZLO MIE***!"Esa era la vos que lo empujaba a cometer homicidio, ahora venía esa vos cuerda que le diría que si mataba al andrajoso iría preso y lastimaría a Ib ¿Verdad? "MATÁLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"


**Hola me llamo Maily y es mi primer aporte a este fandom. Realmente no hace mucho descubrí el juego de Ib y me enamore tanto de la historia como de los personajes. Sobre todo de la "polémica"-por así decirlo-pareja IbxGarry, la cual adoró. Y como ví en varios fics y mangas que el pobre padre de Ib quiere acuchillar/acribillar/mutilar al pobre de Garry dije ¿Por qué no llevamos al pobre hombre al extremo?(ré maldita)Y salió esto. Espero les guste**

_**El juego y los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivos creadores.**_

El auto se estaciono frente a la casa.

-Ib sigue despierta...-Susurro la mujer mirando por la ventana.

-¿¡Qué!?-El hombre se inclino en el asiento para sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla, aplastando a su mujer.

Efectivamente toda la casa estaba en penumbra salvo su cuarto

-¡Ya voy para alla!-Este se volvió de nuevo a su asiento desabrochando con furia el cinturón y de un tirón abrió la puerta dejando un pie fuera del auto cuando su mujer habló.

-Cariño te puedes calmar?...Eres tan paranoico

-¿¡Paranoico!? ¡¿PARANOICO!?-Dijo agitando los brazos dentro del auto, muy cerca de golpear a su mujer por los movimientos.

Por supuesto que no era paranoico, era precavido ya que su pequeña de 17 años estaba sola en casa y esa misma pequeña estaba interesada en un gay reprimido que desde hacía ya ocho años la seguía como perro faldero.

-Mujer, por si no sabes se trata de nuestra hija ¡Esta sola en casa!

-Lo sé perfectamente-frunció el ceño ante la calma de su esposa.

-Y esa hija nuestra pudo haber invitado a cualquier mal teñido que pasará.

-Lo sé

-¡Hump!-El hombre sintió que la vena en su frente reventaría, la madre de su hija tan calma a que un pedófilo reprimido en potencia entrara a la casa con Ib, ambos...¡SOLOS!

-Cariño, sé lo que piensas, pero te recuerdo que matar una esposa es ilegal e implica cárcel...

-¡Desgraciadamente!-La castaña rió y se acerco a su esposo colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Amor te entiendo, yo la amo igual que tú. Pero Ib ya no es una pequeña y no podemos detener su crecimiento.

-¡Claro que puedo, soy su padre!

La castaña colocó mala cara y el hombre suspiro derrotado.

-Sé que esta creciendo y ya no es mi niña. Pero me gustaría que lo hiciera al lado de alguien más.

La risita cantarina de su esposa voló por el automovil.

-Cariño, sé que odias a Garry, pero Ib lo quiere, fue como un hermano mayor cuando ella fue pequeña y confidente cuando llego al principio de la adolesencia y ahora

-AHORA Ib sigue siendo una adolesente ¡Diez años Janet, diez años de distancia!

-¡Y entre nosotros siete!-Dijo a la defensiva-Debes aceptarlo, Ib ama a Garry y el también la ama, y yo lo aceptó y bautizo la relación. Además quiero a Garry ¡Hace macarrones riquísimos!

Fue suficiente el hombre pateó la puerta y salió ya echo una furia.

-¡Escucha, reniega todo lo que quieras, pero te advierto que te espero aquí. Te doy diez menos de diez minutos y te quiero ver de vuelta con esos malditos papeles para poder irnos y viajar en paz!-Dijo su mujer con una clara amenaza a lo cual el blanqueo los ojos.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y entró en la casa que, por alguna razón, se veía mucho más grande, peligrosa y fría de lo usual

"¡Y mi pequeña aquí sola! ¡Sí alguien entrara!"

Camino hasta uno de los muebles de la sala, rebusco en los cajones buscando esas estúpidos invitaciones. Habían viajado como 200Km para la dichosa fiesta de su jefe y solo para darse cuenta de que habían olvidado las invitaciones y aunque bien quería mandar a la mierda al viejo. No podía.

Por eso le habían dicho a Ib que pasarían un fin de semana fuera, pues después de la mendiga fiesta del asqueroso hombre-a la cual no podía faltar porqué si lo hacía le costaría el empleo-se quedarían en alguna cabaña a descansar y salir a pasear. Pero ahí estaba él ahora, a oscuras buscando las jodidas invitaciones para no "despertar" a su hija.

-¡Aquí estan!-Exclamo sacando de una caja dos sobres que rezaban "Pase de entrada" y cerró la cajita...Y cuando pensaba bajar las escaleras divisó la linea de luz proviniendo del cuarto de su pequeña. Una vocecita le decía/p

"Corre, corre rápido y ahórrate el trauma"

La otra gritaba

"Vé y mata al cabrón, hazle mierda y dile que TÚ hija es virgen y que hacía se quedará"

-Me voy a arrepentir.

Pero no podía quedarse con la duda y camino hasta su habitación. Había un gran silencio eso le esperanzó a que, quizá de verdad ella descansaba, y como tan despistada que era, había olvidado las luces prendidas. Pero las esperanzas se destrozarón con el sonido de la cama moviéndose.

Palideció.

"Tranquilo-pensaba con sudor frío en su frente-Quizá solo está saltando"

Esta última frase hizo TODO menos calmarlo, agitó la cabeza como queriendo así sacar esos pensamientos.

"Tal vez solo juega a brincar en la cama. Aprovecha que no estamos en casa, eso debe ser"

Dió unos pasos más y una punzada en el brazo izquierdo le advirtió que no estaba lejos del ataque cardíaco.

Jadeaban...¡Jadeaban! En la habitación de su princesa alguien o ambos, jadeaban con pesadez.

Y las voces en su cabeza solo empeoraban las coas.

"¡Mátalo! ¡MÁTALO, BUSCA EL HACHA ROMPE LA PUERTA Y HAZLO MIERDA!"

Muy bien, la vos que lo empujaba a cometer homicidio ya había hablado, ahora venía esa vos cuerda que le diría que si mataba al andrajoso iría preso y lastimaría a Ib.

¿Verdad?

"MÁTA AL PUTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"

Ok, debía controlarse, pero...Debía comprobarlo no podía simplemente quedarse con la duda. Mecánico y rígido se inclino un poco y...¡Ahí señoras y señores estaba su gran miedo cometiéndose LITERALMENTE en sus narices! Gracias a Dios y todo lo piadoso no alcanzaba a ver a Ib-aunque para su trauma distinguía sus...piernas-El asqueroso hippie, harapiento, mal teñido y afeminado estaba sentado SIN ropa en la cama de SU hija con los ojos cerrados y una repugnante mueca en su horrible rostro-(N/a: Estoy segura de que la mayoría aquí discrepa con los pensamiento del señor padre de Ib ¬¬ ¡Garry es asdkshaksj!)-.

Y se movía contra...

-I-Ib...-Gemía Garry cerrando con más fuerza los ojos-D-Dios Ib a-bree...

Fué todo. Salio corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su despacho donde, por casualidades de la vida, tenía un hacha. Volvió de nuevo corriendo tomando impulso con ambas manos separadas para darle con presición a la puerta

"HAZ MIERDA AL PUTO!"

Y pensaba hacerlo, entrar como loco arrinconandolo en algún lado y le cortaría aquello que era lo único que lo caracterizaba como hombre cuando algo le detuvo.

-G-garry! Te amo!-Su niña-la que ahora lo había traumatizado-había dicho-por no decir gritado ¡Dios necesitaría terapia!-Qué amaba al mugriento maestro de manualidades.

-Ib yo ta-también! Te ah-amo!

Y aunque el asqueroso medio aullido del pedofilo le habían dado animos a continuar, no podía. Ib lo amaba y el no sería de capas de dañar algo que ella quisiese. Era su princesa después de todo y quería verla sonreír y ser feliz.

Y ella lo era al lado del cabeza de churrasco.

Por eso durante todo esos años lo había aguantado. Lo había odiado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, cuando Ib se los presentó en una galería de arte. Lo odio por su cabello por su rotoso atuendo y porque siempre le sonreía a Ib-demasiado-.

Jamás los había dejado solos en los primeros años porqué, como estaba demostrado, el sabía que Garry tenía más que un simple cariño por Ib-de solo recordar cuando ella era pequeña y el estaba cerca enserio quería estrenar su hacha.

Pero lo soportó, por ella y por su esposa. Sí había aguantado tanto sin clavarle un hacha en el estomago podría resistir un poco más.

-¡Oh Dios Garry!-El sonido de la cama aumento y la rápides también.

Pero no lo lograría escuchando como el tenía relaciones con la pequeña que el mismo enseño a caminar.

Resignado y derrotado bajó las escaleras y diviso a su esposa apoyada en una de las puertas.

-Te pasaste de tiempo-el le hizo una mueca y ella solo sonrió y lo abrazó-Sé que la amas y que en tu pequeñita, pero no podemos retenerla y además cuando no estemos, necesitaremos de alguien que vele por nosotros.

Nuevamente hizo una mueca y volvió a suspirar con fuerza

-No les va a hacer fácil deshacerse de mí-ella volvió a sonreír y salieron abrazados de la casa que ya no parecía tan grande, peligrosa y fría. Contrario era pequeña incomoda y al parecer...Caliente para algunos.

-¿Por qué traes un hacha?

-Digamos que quería...Cortar tensión con Garry

**e.e Aqui mi primer Fic/OneShot de esta pareja y del padre de Ib. Pobrecito casí muere de embolia...Tengo un borrador de una situación parecida solo que protagonizada por Garry y su pequeña princesa y su primer novio ¿Qué dicen lo publico?**


End file.
